The Scenes You Left Behind
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#RegretInJanuary] Sudah sebulan lebih berlalu sejak Syusuke mengembuskan napas terakhir. Kepergiannya cukup mengejutkan beberapa pihak. Namun inilah roda kehidupan di mana ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Hal yang tertinggal hanya kenangan dan rasa penyesalan karena tak ada di sisinya saat ia mengalami masa-masa sulit... [Side Story 青のメモリー]


**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei

 **T** **he Scenes You Left Behind** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****K** **  
Genre :** **A** ngst **, T** ragedy **, D** rama

 **Pair :** **Nope**

 **Warning :** **Side Story of Ao no Memorii!** Dedicated for **#MonthlyFFA #** **RegretInJanuary**! OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** **ven though you're no longer here anymore, but the memories of you still with us. In our heart.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi itu salju turun, namun tidak menjadi penghalang orang-orang untuk merayakan pergantian tahun ke kuil atau sekedar berkumpul dengan keluarga. Awan tampak menutupi matahari ketika Jirou menatapnya dari balkon. Suhu yang dingin tidak membuat dirinya kembali masuk. Kepalanya terus mendongak sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kompleks.

" _Jirou-nii..."_

" _Rasanya aneh mendengar panggilan itu darimu, Syusuke."_

 _Suara tawa halus dan tak bertenaga menyahut._

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Hmm... Aku berpikir... apa aku... masih bisa merayakan... Natal... tahun baru... hanami... atau hanabi... di musim panas... denganmu... sebagai... keluarga baru...?"_

" _Kenapa tidak? Kita pasti bisa merayakan semuanya, ehe."_

" _...kau terlalu..._ positive thinking _..."_

" _Apa itu berarti kau mulai pesimis akan bisa bertahan, Syusuke?"_

" _Dengan keadaan... seperti ini... mana mungkin... aku tidak... berpikir begitu..."_

" _Kau pasti sembuh. Syusuke pasti bisa!"_

" _..._ arigatou _... Jirou..."_

Ia memejamkan mata. Rasa sesak itu kembali muncul tiap kali mengingatnya. _Syusuke..._

Di belakangnya, sosok Atobe bersandar pada pintu. Kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Namun rasa khawatir terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan memberi afeksi dengan mudah. Bahkan berucap romantis pun bisa dihitung jari. Atobe tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menahan gengsi, tapi rasanya sulit jika sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Dengan ragu-ragu kakinya bergerak ke depan.

Tiba-tiba Jirou berbalik seraya tersenyum lebar. " _Ohayou_ , Kei-chan!"

Bibir Atobe membentuk garis lurus sebelum menjawab, " _Ohayou_. Ayo turun ke bawah. Yang lain sudah menunggu."

Kepala bermahkotakan warna jingga itu mengangguk. Ketika melewati Atobe, tangannya ditarik. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Jirou jatuh ke dalam pelukan yang lain. Hening memenuhi ruangan sampai suara isakan pelan terdengar.

"Jirou..." panggil sang Tuan Muda pelan.

"Tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan Syusuke."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Atobe, namun tangannya mulai mengusap punggung.

Setelah menghirup udara dalam-dalam, keadaannya lebih stabil. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Dengan ekspresi nostalgia, Jirou melanjutkan, "Syusuke bilang... dia ingin merayakan Natal, tahun baru, hanami, dengan keluarga baru. Bersama kita... Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, bahkan sebelum Natal..."

"Ssshh, adikmu yang keras kepala itu takkan senang mendengarnya."

Tawa pelan terdengar kemudian. "Hmm... Aku hanya menyayangkan takdirnya."

Pelukan tersebut menguat. "Hmm."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

' _Suke's Memories_. Dua kata berbahasa Inggris itu menempel di atas papan mading kecil dekat jendela kamar. Memori yang dimaksud pemilik kamar adalah beberapa foto.

Yuuta berdiri dengan jemari tangan kanan menyentuh satu foto baru. Di sana, Syusuke yang dipasangi selang oksigen pada kedua lubang hidung sedang setengah berbaring. Kedua mata tidak fokus, tapi jelas sekali ia memaksakan senyuman. Siapapun yang melihat foto ini tentu akan terenyuh.

Meski mereka sudah tidak tinggal bersama, bahkan sejak SMP, namun rasanya semakin berat karena tahu tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Ini seperti mimpi. Ia tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

" _Maafkan aku, Aniki. Kalau bukan karena aku tidak berpikir panjang..."_

" _Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku mengerti jika ada di posisimu."_

" _Tapi..."_

" _Otousan lebih sering ke luar negeri, jadi tidak apa-apa, Yuuta."_

" _Tapi... jelas-jelas Otousan mengabaikanmu..."_

" _Itu lebih baik daripada dia melakukan tindak kekerasan."_

Kedua mata Yuuta mulai memerah. Buru-buru dirinya menghapus air mata yang ada di pelupuk mata. Arah pandangnya tertuju pada foto-foto saat sang kakak masih di Seigaku.

" _Yuuta..."_

" _Sudah, tutup matamu dan jangan bicara."_

" _...kapan terakhir kali aku tertidur di pangkuanmu? Rasanya sudah lama sekali."_

" _Aniki! Buruan tidur sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"_

" _...haha,_ arigatou _, Yuuta."_

Tiba-tiba Yuuta teringat masa-masa sulit kakaknya pada waktu itu. Seandainya ia tidak bertindak egois dan terus berada di Seigaku... mungkin mereka bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Pasti ia bisa menjaga, menemani, dan memberinya semangat.

Tangan kanannya bergeser ke foto matahari terbit. Meski tampak gelap karena matahari tertutup awan, tapi itu masih terlihat cantik. Foto tersebut... adalah foto terakhir Syusuke.

" _Mungkin ini... terakhir kalinya... aku bisa melihat... matahari terbit... denganmu... Yuuta..."_

" _...jangan bilang begitu, Aniki."_

" _Aku merasa... tubuhku sudah... tidak kuat lagi... Aku lelah... Yuuta..."_

Perlahan keningnya bersandar pada papan mading. Cairan bening yang ditahan sekuat tenaga kini menetes ke lantai. Isakan pilu kemudian terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

 _Aaah... Lagi-lagi aku gagal untuk tidak menangis saat mengingatmu, Aniki..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Meski sudah sebulan sejak kepergian Syusuke, kesedihan di keluarga Akutagawa masih terlihat jelas. Setiap hari mereka memberi doa di depan altar, sesekali mengobrol seolah sosoknya benar-benar ada di sana. Pada perayaan tahun baru kali ini, mereka sepakat pergi ke tempat pemakaman setelah berkunjung ke kuil terdekat. Bahkan Yumiko yang tinggal di Tokyo kini ikut mereka bersama suami dan anaknya.

Ketika mereka sampai, ternyata ada orang yang dikenal sedang khusyuk memanjat doa di depan pemakaman keluarga Akutagawa. Yoshiko terlihat menahan haru. Sambil menggandeng cucu pertamanya, wanita tua itu mendekat.

"Echizen-kun..." panggilnya lembut.

Dengan tenang, junior Syusuke di Seigaku tersebut membungkuk. "Maaf, saya baru datang hari ini," ucap Echizen Ryouma pelan.

Seorang gadis berkuncir dua kepang di sisinya ikut membungkuk. " _Konnichiwa_ , Akutagawa-san," salam Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

"Halo, Ryuuzaki-chan," balas Yoshiko.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, keduanya mundur untuk memberi tempat kepada keluarga tersebut. Echizen memperhatikan dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menangis, meski wajah mereka sedikit terpukul. Kedua sejoli itu pamit setelahnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju hotel yang sudah dipesan sang atlit, Sakuno hanya diam membisu. Kepergian seniornya di Seigaku memang cukup mendadak karena tak ada kabar tentang penyakit yang dideritanya. Terakhir kali ia mendengar cerita Echizen kalau Syusuke sempat datang ke reuni untuk perayaan kelulusan SMA senior mereka dengan bantuan tongkat saat berjalan dan beralasan baru saja jadi korban kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Seniornya itu memang pintar merahasiakan sesuatu. Ketika acara berlangsung, Echizen (dan Inui) sempat mengungkit kejanggalan yang ada namun berhasil dialihkan. Mereka tidak bertanya lagi setelahnya.

 _Klik_. Pintu ruangan dibuka dengan kartu. Koper dibiarkan berdiri di dekat lemari TV sementara pemiliknya langsung telungkup di atas kasur. Sakuno tersenyum tipis namun tidak menutupi ekspresi sedihnya lagi. Gadis itu mendekat kemudian duduk di tepi kasur dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas lutut.

"...rasanya masih seperti mimpi," ucap Echizen sambil berbaring membelakanginya.

"Hmm." Sakuno berusaha tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala.

"Walau sejak lulus tidak sering bertemu, tapi menakutkan jika membayangkan tidak bisa melihatnya lagi di masa depan."

"Bukan cuma kamu, aku dan lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Kedua matanya terpejam. Harum sari buah apel tiba-tiba tercium. Echizen menahan napas karena merasa familiar dengan harum tersebut.

" _Sampai kapan kau diam begitu?"_

" _Apa maksudmu, Fuji-senpai?"_

" _...jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."_

" _Aku memang tidak tahu."_

" _Kapan kau mau mengenalkan Ryuuzaki-chan sebagai pacarmu?"_

" _...itu bukan urusanmu."_

" _Hei, tidak baik menggantung perasaan seseorang. Nanti menyesal loh, kalau dia diambil orang."_

" _Fuji-senpai berisik."_

" _Haha, pokoknya jangan lama-lama, ya."_

Ia bangkit dari posisi tidur dan duduk di samping Sakuno. Kali ini Echizen tersenyum tanpa daya. "Sebenarnya... ada janji yang belum bisa kutepati."

"Janji apa?"

"Memperkenalkanmu sebagai pacarku."

"...kalian buat janji itu padahal kita saling kenal dari SMP?"

Pemuda tersebut menatap tamu spesialnya. Tangan kanan terulur ke depan. Ia menyentuh pipi sang gadis yang langsung ditangkup oleh tangan lain.

Sambil memejamkan mata, Sakuno berucap, "Fuji-senpai pasti melihat dari sana."

"Hmm... Aku harap begitu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Tap... tap... tap... tap..._

Suara langkah kaki mendaki anak tangga menggema di rumah yang cukup sepi. Semua pasang telinga mendengar suara yang tanpa semangat itu tak berkomentar. Beberapa memilih untuk menatap pemilik langkah kaki dengan pandangan sendu. Di pikirannya sama sekali tidak terbayang akan melihat pemandangan tersebut lagi.

Seorang gadis yang ikut menatap kepergiannya ingin menyusul, namun dihentikan.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu," ucap suara berat di ruang tamu itu.

"Kunimitsu hanya butuh waktu. Jangan khawatir," sahut wanita lain sambil memeluk sang gadis.

Perlahan kepala yang bersandar di dadanya mengangguk lemah. " _Un_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Klik_. Suara pintu yang dikunci dari dalam terdengar. Anak tunggal di keluarga Tezuka mencengkeram tali tas di bahu kiri dan bersandar pada pintu. Bibirnya bergetar ketika kedua kaki tak mampu berdiri lalu merosot hingga terduduk di atas lantai berbahan kayu.

"Syusuke..." lirihnya parau.

" _Tezuka? Hei, kenapa kau duduk-astaga! Badanmu panas!"_

Terkejut, kepala Tezuka langsung mendongak. Namun yang terlihat hanya ruang kosong. Tak ada pemilik suara di sana. Air mata tertahan dan terhapus dengan mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Tubuhnya yang lelah akibat _jet lag_ jatuh begitu saja di atas kasur. Sesaat ia berteriak namun suaranya teredam oleh bantal.

Kasur berukuran _queen size_ itu berderit karena tinjuan dari tangan kanan Tezuka. Dirinya menengok ke kiri dengan tubuh telungkup. Kedua alis mengernyit dalam.

Mungkin indera penglihatannya mulai tidak normal karena tepat di depannya, sosok yang semestinya sudah tenang di alam lain kini tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia tahu itu hanya bayangan, tapi sentuhan tangan kiri di pipinya terasa nyata. Hangat dan mampu menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh sejak dua bulan terakhir.

" _Apa yang kau takutkan, Tezuka?"_

"...jangan pergi..."

" _Hm? Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"_

"Syusuke... jangan pergi..."

Sosok itu mendekat. Kepala Tezuka dibawa ke depan lehernya. Rasa hangat menyelimuti seluruh tubuh karena sebuah pelukan. Ia tidak bergerak, hanya menutup mata untuk merasakan. Rambut dielus dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan mengusap punggung. Suara lembut yang ia rindukan terdengar tepat di telinganya.

" _Yosh, yosh. Aku ada di sini. Tenanglah."_

"Maafkan aku, Syusuke..."

" _Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Tenanglah dan tidur, Tezuka."_

"Syusuke..."

Gadis yang sempat ditahan di ruang tamu kini sudah berada tepat di depan pintu. Air mata terus mengalir ke pipi karena mendengar suara memohon dari dalam. Dirinya tidak menyangka sama sekali, orang sekuat dan seteguh Tezuka Kunimitsu bisa sangat rapuh setelah ditinggalkan oleh seorang teman lama. Bahkan memutuskan untuk cuti kuliah dan berhenti sejenak dari dunia tenis.

Ia tak menampik kenyataan bahwa hatinya sakit karena suara itu terdengar seperti seseorang yang menginginkan kekasihnya kembali. "Kunimitsu... Tidak bisakah kau berbagi kesakitanmu denganku...?"

Embusan angin senja menjawab pertanyaan itu dari jendela di ujung lorong yang terbuka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Syusuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _...kenapa kau bertanya?"_

" _Apa benar itu hanya kecelakaan biasa?"_

" _Tidak perlu khawatir. Luka patah tulang memang butuh dua-tiga minggu untuk pulih, bukan?"_

" _Syusuke, percuma kau berbohong—"_

"— _aku tidak berbohong. Memang kau tahu apa tentangku, Tezuka?"_

" _Kau selalu seperti ini, terus saja menjaga jarak. Dulu saat kita—"_

"— _berhenti, Tezuka. Aku tidak suka mengungkit masa lalu. Cepat kembali sana,_ dia _pasti tidak nyaman sendirian di dalam dengan yang lain."_

" _Syusuke!"_

" _Halo, Yuuta? Cepat jemput aku sekarang."_

Kenapa? Apa lagi yang kau rahasiakan dariku? Tidak tahukah semuanya khawatir tentang keadaanmu yang sekarang? Kenapa kau berubah? Ke mana Syusuke yang dulu kukenal?

Apa kau berubah karena aku, Syusuke...?

* * *

 **~ The End of Climax ~**

* * *

 **Halo... Saya berusaha ikut event bulanan lagi, haha, walau berakhir maksa.**

 **Sebenarnya saya kepikiran untuk publish AnM versi Indo di wattpad. Rencananya mau ku-update ulang. Kalau di FFn khusus versi bahasa Inggris. Jadi, Ao no Memorii bakal update dengan dua bahasa yang di-upload ke tempat berbeda. ._.**

 **Btw, saya belum update utang apapun karena skripsi belum kelar. Masih mandek, cari motivasi buat dikerjain, hahaha!**

 **Oh iya, komentar saya buat fanfic ini, sebenarnya orang yang paaaaaling menyesal di sini ada dua. Yuuta dan Tezuka. Mereka berdua orang yang berpengaruh besar ke kehidupan our beauty Fuji. Adegan flashback itu nanti akan masuk ke AnM, entah kapan. Termasuk side story ini juga, tapi gak semua. Sejujurnya saya mau masukin versi semua member Seigaku tapi gak cukup waktu, makanya cuma dua brothers Fuji, Echizen, dan (ofc) Tezuka, haha... :')**

 **Udah, segitu aja. :3 Saya gak mewajibkan untuk baca AnM dulu loh ya, bebas.**

 **Okay, see you!**

 **Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


End file.
